


Assurances

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s02e15 Journey to Babel, Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Spock’s parents don’t pay him much mind, but Jim does.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 21
Kudos: 230





	Assurances

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set early on during the “Journey to Babel” episode.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“Your father seems quite...” _Cold_. Jim doesn’t finish his sentence aloud, but the word whispers in his mind, and before he can take it back, he knows Spock’s sensed it. Spock doesn’t turn around. He stands by the mirror in Jim’s quarters, subtly adjusting things about his appearance, making sure his bangs are perfectly straight and his dress uniform is wrinkle free before they head out to the banquet. To Jim, he looks _perfect_. But Spock is one of those rare, precious things that Jim would never want to change in the slightest. Spock shows no reaction to the humiliation he suffered outside the docking bay or Jim’s own judgment of his parents. But that cool exterior is as much a part of Spock as his pointed ears, and to make him more outwardly vulnerable would be to make him another person. 

Jim accepts Spock exactly the way he is, unlike some people new to his ship. He comes up to Spock’s side, close enough to join Spock’s reflection in the mirror. He murmurs, “I’d offer you some comfort, but I suppose you don’t need it.”

“Indeed, Captain.”

Spock’s hands slowly lower from his collar, falling smoothly to his side and remaining there. He stands up straight, stoic, looking ridiculously handsome. His blue tunic’s various adornments boast of all his accomplishments. He’s an incredibly talented, successful, gorgeous creature that any parent should be _proud_ of. Spock deserves so much better than the greeting he received. 

Jim steps in front of the mirror and lets his eyes roam down Spock’s body, as though he’s doing his own inspection. He touches the hem of Spock’s tunic, even though there’s no need for adjustment. When he’s finished slowly examining Spock’s figure, he locks eyes with Spock and continues, “Then can I just say how pleased I am that you chose Starfleet instead of the Vulcan Science Academy?”

Spock quirks one dark brow. He retorts, “It would not have had a significant impact on your life.”

Jim looks at Spock for a long moment. That wooden exterior doesn’t melt. Jim leans forward, brushing his lips over Spock’s, pressing _just enough_ to be felt. Then he withdraws halfway and murmurs, “You know that isn’t true.”

Spock pauses for just as long. Jim can see his internal struggle. Eventually, he gives in, as Jim knew he would. 

He lifts his hand to wrap his index and middle finger around Jim’s, bestowing a Vulcan caress that always takes Jim’s breath away. He tilts and connects them the human way as well, pressing his lips to Jim’s longer than Jim dared before such an important banquet. They can hardly devolve into the sort of activity Jim wants. Jim wants to push Spock back into his bunk and _worship_ Spock’s whole hybrid body, demonstrating to him exactly why he belongs in the stars with Jim instead of a pure Vulcan existence. Spock sees that image in his mind and shivers with anticipation for the night, when they’re allowed to retire and enjoy their bond. 

In the meantime, Spock softly admits, “I made the right choice.”

Jim smiles and kisses him again.


End file.
